My Secret Love
by Tenguura
Summary: Jesse made a promise to a girl years ago...marriage, tragedy struck, and they lost each other forever until...Jesse finally finds her again, but are her hands as clean as they were back then?


" _Jesse! Look at this!" The red haired girl ran to Jesse while cradling a small calico in her hands. "Where did you find him?!" The young 11 year old Jesse asked her. "He was all alone in the forest! We need to take care of him!" She immediately grabbed Jesse's hand, he blushed at the motion, and ran back to the village. The girl's cherry red hair flowed in the wind, it was like rose petals taken away by the swaying wind._

" _Whoa, what's that you got there kiddo?" the town blacksmith caught a glimpse of the little kitten in their care. "Look Titus! It's a little kitty that she found!" Jesse told the older man, Titus smiled and asked to cradle the calico "Have you figured a name for this little guy?" Jesse went through his head for a list of names, of course thousands of results popped up, but one name caught his attention, a lightbulb went on in his head. "What about Winslow?"_

" _Whoa, sophisticated name for a lil guy" Titus let a small chuckle out. "Well I think it's the greatest name in history!" the red head jumped around, her glasses fell off the bridge of her nose and onto the floor, she struggled to find her glasses, she squinted but couldn't find them, Jesse bent down and picked it up then told her to be still, he put her glasses back, she opened her eyes, their faces were only centimeters apart, they both blushed and Titus butted in, "You guys gonna kiss or what, you look like you want it" He joked, stroking lightly on the kitten with his bionic arm from a workshop accident. "Sh-shut up! We're just friends"_

 _Jesse felt a soft hand take his, he faced her again, "We don't have to be just friends, let's get married" she smiled, with her emerald green eyes sparkling, Jesse was took by suprise and stuttered "Th-th-tha-" she cut him off, "It doesn't have to be right now, let's make a little promise," she held out her pinky "the day that we turn adults, we will love eachother forever!" Jesse sheepishly smiled and entwined his pinky with hers "I'll wait for that day."_

 _Titus smiled as he held the kitten with caution. "Well guys, I need to get back to the blacksmiths, Jesse, make me your best man for the weddiiiiiing!" He gave the little kitten back._

" _Rose petal! Get over here I need help with this!" Her elder brother yelled her a little nickname, oh, good sibling love. "Ugh! Why can't Hannah or Beth help you, they know more than I do!"_

 _Jesse looked over her shoulder and saw her older brother, he waved his arms and yelled "What up Josh!?" Josh waved back and yelled "Nothing, what's up with you!?" Jesse replied back with "Cass just found a baby cat!"_

 _Josh didn't even mind that he was possibly disturbing the peace while doing all this yelling "Oh! That's AWESOME!" Jesse nodded "I know RIGHT!"_

" _You guys are idiots, you know that right?" She turned around looking and Jesse and Josh, the dimwit duo._

" _CASS! I still can't get it to work!" Josh screamed, requesting her help._

" _I'm coming Josh…." She took Winslow and said farewell "I'll see you later...okay?" Jesse nodded and was suprised by a small peck on the cheek. "Bye!"_

" _Later, bro!" Josh waved to Jesse as he made his way off._

 _A huge growl filled the air, Jesse panted as he kept running, the cattle was being sucked up like it was a alien invasion, trees he passed were engulfed in flames "Keep running! We'll meet on the other side!" Titus yelled, I look Cass's hand and hurried to get away from the three headed storm chasing us. The sky was cloudy and dark, it matched perfectly with what was happening, a black three headed storm, it didn't make sense at all, it acted like a Wither, shot heads at you and swayed around with three heads. But Withers don't have purple tractor beams, pulling you from where you stand, or giving this spine chilling roars that will keep you awake for days. Jesse and Cass kept running until they met back with Titus and the others._

 _Titus led everyone down into the temple, the whole inside was made of obsidian and bedrock, Jesse couldnt imagine on how Titus managed to mine that. "Hurry, get to the portal!" Titus turned to see a tentacle from the storm wiggling its way into the temple, it knocked him onto his back and grabbed his legs, Jesse turned and stopped in his tracks "Titus! I'm coming!" Jesse leaped over the next tentacle invading the bunker. He took ahold of Titus and pulled against the monster, it leg go and Titus rushed towards the portal and escorted everyone inside, Jesse became distracted by Cass looking at him horrified, she couldn't move "Cassie! You need to move! Get into the portal!" Jesse couldn't see the roof cave in and a tractor beam fill the darkness in the temple, the tentacle reached in and grabbed him tightly, he coughed blood and Cassie rushed to grab him._

" _It feels like...guh!...My insides are gonna be squished out!" Jesse whispered to himself. He glanced around and saw familiar cherry red hair "Cassie! Go without me! You need to survive, i'll find you! I promise okay?!" Jesse told Cassie in a hopeful way as his insides felt scrambled and smooshed, the pressure coming from this...Wither storm was too much, he was still shocked he didn't die yet._

" _I don't want to go without you!" Cassie screamed out, crying a river right in front of him. "I'll be there! I promise….GO!" Cassie had to get carried by Titus to escape, Jesse was still in the Wither's clutches, he watched as his best friend got carried away from him._

 _...Jesse outstretched his arm and cried heavily...his heart feeling almost torn apart… he wanted to see her again, wanted to make sure….that they would still be together...forever._


End file.
